


King and Queen of Equestria

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [18]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cousins, Crushes, F/M, Future, Gift Fic, Married Couple, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Parents and Children, Royalty, Soulmates, True Love, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Princess Twilight Sparkle and her husband, Prince Fledge Dreamwings, we're happily married before they ascended to rule Equestria. So what life like for these two now they reign over all of Equestria?
Relationships: Princess Twilight Sparkle and Original Character
Series: One-shots for friends [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	King and Queen of Equestria

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 18th one-shot. This does follow the ending of MLP, but it includes my OCs from my previous stories.
> 
> So in my stories, Twilight is married to the Golden Horned Alicorn Prince Fledge Dreamwings. The Prince of Dreams. When I say, Fledge is the Prince of Dreams, I mean dreams people seek to achieve, like Pegasus/Helios from Sailor Moon. Not the ones Luna in charge of when people are asleep.
> 
> Also, Twilight and Fledge have a son who was the first natural-born male, Alicorn. His name is Prince Dream Magic, named after his parents. So now that we got that out of the way, let's get on with the story! And as always, enjoy the story and check out my other works!
> 
> artwork was done by callistoromano

The enchanting kingdom of Equestria was at peace as the governing royal couple had done their best to sustain the legacy of the previous monarchs. At the moment, the Prince and Princess of Equestria were holding court.

In the many years since succeeding as rulers, both Twilight Sparkle and her husband, Fledge Dreamwings, had grown and transformed. They're both now the same size as Princess Celestia, and their manes and tails had taken on the same effect of moving on their own. The couple dressed up like royalty with their crowns, necklaces, and footwear for their hooves. Fledge's royal accessories were constructed of bronze instead of gold like his wife. And of course, his cutie mark symbol of a golden dream cloud was engraved on them.

At the time, the royal couple was attending to the bickerings of two Pegasus families that have been having a feud going on for the last three moons.

"Please, one at a time," requested Princess Twilight, striving to quell the arguing, but the families kept feuding. It wasn't till their bodyguard and court scribe Helena stomped her hooves and sent a crystal arrow at them they stopped.

Unquestionably, they didn't want to irritate Helena. After all, Helena had capabilities no-one else had. Helena was a unique creature with godlike talents. Her father had been a centaur and her mother an archangel. As a result, she had the endowments of both and was a skilled warrior. She also was an effective healer. Following their accession to the sovereignty, Helena had become the royal family bodyguard and again keeping their vital documents.

Narrowing her pink eyes and having another crystal arrow waiting, she calmly addressed the feuding ponies. "You will demonstrate proper decorum in the presences of the Rulers of Equestria. If we are to resolve your issues, you need to LISTEN to each other and behave appropriately."

"Helena, please stand down. You've made your point. No need to waste your enchanted arrows," Fledge courteously requested, and she nodded as she slung her golden bow behind her back—a magical mist formed in her hands as a scroll appeared. Using a phoenix quill, she stood attentive for the rest of the meeting. The royal couple now turned their attention back to the feuding clans.

"Now, if we can all agree to proceed calmly and listen to the others, we can begin. Now Breezy, please clarify why you and your husband have problems with Nimbus and his wife?"

The cloud-white pony approached and began, "It originated three moons ago your majesty. My husband and I were having a relaxing evening at home. But all the peace was shattered because Nimbus and his wife were having a boisterous gathering. It lasted most of the night. We attempted to tell them to tone down the party because we're trying to relax, but they wouldn't do it.

This occurs every other week because they keep hosting parties with unruly ponies, and they keep us up all night. Also, by morning, all the houses on our block are enveloped in rubbish from their party. Which they decline to clean up."

"Your statements have been taken into account. Now please tell us your version of events, Nimbus?" Prince Fledge requested, and the cornflower blue pony answered.

"Breezy and her husband consider themselves to be in charge of the community. That everyone has to follow their rules and standers, or they can get evicted.

This is unacceptable. They have no right to tell everypony how they should behave or things need to be their perfect idea. Frankly, we're not the only ponies irritated with them dictating how we should act or how things should be.

My family loves to have fun when we get together. So we unwind and have a little fun. That's not a crime, but Breezy and her husband seem to think it is!"

"It is if you don't follow the rules! The quiet hours are from seven pm. And to eight a.m. Furthermore, the property values will go down dramatically if we look like a bunch of slobs!" she snapped irritably.

Before another argument could break out, Twilight and Fledge used their combined magic to separate them. "Enough, no problem gets resolved if your too busy fighting. If you are outraged and desire to act impulsively, of course, the problem will not get resolved," the Prince replied wisely as his wife nodded.

"Yes, it seems to both of us there needs to be a compromise. Also, better communication. Now, Breezy, did you have a neighborhood meeting where everypony got to have a say, or did you decided these rules and force others to follow them?"

"Um, I.."

"Please answer truthfully, Breezy. Did you or did you not hold a meeting with your neighbors to discuss these rules?"

Shaking her head no. "My husband and I came up with the rules without discussing them with the rest of the neighborhood."

"Then, there lies the problem. You can't force others to follow your lead. And its unethical to make others do what you want them without respecting their feelings," Fledge pointed out sensibly.

"But you Nimbus should still have some respect for the rest of your neighbors. Also, take responsibility for your lack of actions or your careless words," Twilight also pointed out sensibly. Thinking the matter over and communicating with her husband quietly, then nodding, she addressed the ponies once more.

"Therefore, we decide that you will hold a proper meeting with all who live in your neighborhood and talk over the issues—everypony gave time to discuss the problems.

Then you'll work together to resolve them and make sure everypony heard. Furthermore, you do listen to what others say. We'll meet again in one moon to see how you've done on your own. If you need further assistance, we will gladly give it to you. For now, you're dismissed. Helena will escort you out. Have a beautiful day," the Princess concluded cordially.

"Yes, your majesties." and they fell in line behind the winged centaur.

"My love, how do you feel today went?" inquired Fledge to his wife as the others departed. Twilight gave a heavy sigh. The cost of the crown wasn't an easy burden to bear, and there were days it really got to her. Today it seemed to be getting to her.

"I feel we're doing a good job. Although, I don't overlook the fact we can't do it all alone. I'm hoping at the next conference with our friends we can think of resolutions to the more consequential dilemmas we're handling."

"I bet you wish Spike was here as well," chuckled Fledge, and Twilight laughed. "Yes, but Spike has been working so hard recently. It's not often he gets to visit his sweetheart Ember in the Dragonlands. He only gets to see her for a week every moon."

"I know you value that between them. They keep the peace between the dragons and the ponies, but have you ever thought that Spike feels obligated to keep their relationship at this point?"

"Are you saying that I'm preventing Spike from finding a wife? Isn't that up for them to decided?" Twilight asked in puzzlement.

"Not if they think their obligations are more relevant then their hearts. You should tell Spike he's more then welcome to marry Ember if that his wish. Or have a family of his own," her husband suggested to her. He'd always been good at giving invaluable guidance. It was one of the several reasons she loved him.

"You are right, beloved. Love shouldn't be denied. I mean, love and friendship go hand and hand. Speaking of young love, where is our son? Not skipping his lessons again?" Twilight knew her heir while an exceptional student did have a habit of fantasizing, moreover skipping lessons to have a jaunt outside for fun.

"Well, we both know our son is powerful, but you can't stop love. He's been rather smitten with your prize pupil Luster Dawn. I believe he's seeking to get the nerve up to ask her out," was the Golden Horned Alicorn answer as he sighed in happiness. Nothing was more special then your child''s first fling with love.

"Hmm, I've had some concerns regarding Luster Dawn," Twilight tapped her chin thoughtfully. Gazing her lilac eyes into her husband's copper ones, she explained what she meant. "She's got an ingenious mind, but she doesn't appear to recognize the significance of friends quite yet."

"Maybe our son can help with that," Fledge replied hopefully. Then changing the subject, he asked, " Have you heard from your brother recently?"

"He and Cadence are doing splendidly, and Flurry Heart has blossomed into a proper lady. It seems soon she'll be ready to take her parent's place as the ruler of the Crystal Empire," the Princess relayed proudly.

"Hmm, that good, but has she found love yet?" only for his wife to shake her head no.

"Not exactly sure. Our son would know more about that then I do. He and his cousin are quite close. They act more like siblings then cousins. But enough of that for now. Why don't we take a stroll through the rose garden? It'll be so relaxing after a long day," she said suggestively. Only her husband could get her sensual side to come out.

The handsome stallion nodded gleefully. No one could deny that Fledge was well dreamy. His coloring sure helped him look impressive and regal. Chestnut body, copper eyes with matching wings, and bronze mane and tail with a golden horn.

They often heard they're quite the handsome couple. Twilight always thought Shining Armor and Cadence were the more attractive couple, but ever since taking the throne, more ponies said she and her husband were.

Elsewhere, their handsome son watched his crush Luster Dawn studying a book at the Canterlot library. You could immediately tell Prince Dream Magic was Twilight and Fledge's son. His coat was raspberry, a stunning blend of his parent's lavender and chestnut. He had his father's eyes, and his mane color was a mix of his parents. His horn was both gold and lavender, making him even more unique. He also wore the royal accessories, which were copper. His cutie mark symbol was a mix of his parents with the golden dream cloud with his mother's pink star of magic.

Trying to work up the nerve to talk to the beautiful Luster Dawn, he finally decided to speak to her. "Hello, how are you doing this fine day?" he said nervously.

Luster Dawn gradually looked up and was surprised to see the Prince. "Oh, hello, Prince Dream Magic. How are you today?" she asked politely, wholly missing the fact he was blushing the color of her coat.

"Fine, just fine," he stammered, and attempting to break the ice, he asked, "What book are you reading?"

"Oh, I'm researching the origin of Equestria magic. It's so fascinating," she commented casually.

"Hmm, I do love history. My tutors do their best to teach me all I need to know. But you know history is always being written. Don't you think it is more fun to get the first-hooves experience by going to these locations, not merely reading about them?"

"Hmm," rubbing her chin. She thought about it, "It would be quite interesting to go to some of these locations. I'd love to investigate the Crystal Catacombs or go to the Fire Falls. But it's not like that is going to occur. Therefore might as well stick to books," as she began to look at her book again.

"Umm, maybe I could take you to one of the places you dream of going to?" he asked her apprehensively. She looked up, looking puzzled at his question.

"What do you mean, take me someplace?" oblivious to the fact he was striving to impress her. It seemed the Prince's mother was right to be concerned about the girl and her lack of understanding of relationships.

"Um, my parents said it's time for me to go on my first diplomatic mission. My cousin Princess Flurry Heart will be joining me. Our parents both agree its time we got some real-life experience for the day we inherit the thrones of our respected kingdoms."

"Hmm, a research trip with the heirs to Equestria and the Crystal Empire? I'll think about it. See you later, Prince Dream Magic. I've to go home. If I may be going on a research trip, I should do some research beforehand. I'll let you know in two days." with that, the beautiful pink pony left, and Dream Magic looked disappointed.

When he returned to the castle, he didn't see his parents first. He instead went to his bedroom to speak to his cousin through their bewitched mirrors. The mirrors had come from his father's original kingdom and been a wedding gift for his grandparents. Standing in front of the towering antique mirror, he called out, "Flurry Heart? Flurry Heart, are you there?"

The surface rippled a few minutes, and then his beautiful cousin appeared. "Hey, little brother, how are you?" she questioned thoughtfully. Again the cousins were more like siblings, so in private, they called each other brother and sister.

"I've got a problem."

"I can tell you got a problem, little brother. Its written all over your face. So what is it?"

"Um, well, can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure, what?"

"Have you ever been in love before?"

She glowed pink before answering, "Well, if you don't let our parents know, I'll tell you a secret."

"Okay, I've never broken a promise to you before. So what is it?"

"I do have a boyfriend, but I'm not ready to let Mom and Dad known about him yet. We've been keeping our relationship on the down-low for the past year."

"Oh, what's he like? What's his name?"

Still blushing, she confessed. "His name is Tender heart. He's a unicorn I met by chance. I was out for a stroll by myself, and I observed him helping cheer up some foals who'd been bullied. We started chatting, and then it took off from there."

"Hmm, I wish my love life was like that. I've been head over hoofs in love with my mom's most qualified student. But I don't think she realizes I exist. At least not beyond being a Prince."

"Ah, she doesn't see you like a pony? Just another face in the crowd?" guessed his cousin, and he nodded. He then vented his frustrations to her.

"I've been trying especially hard to get her attention, but I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I invited her on our diplomatic tour next month. But I don't even know if she'll say yes."

"Well, Tender heart coming with me, so hopefully she'll say yes."

"I hope so. Well, it's dinner time. Can we talk again later?"

"Sure, Dream Magic. See you later, little brother."

"Same to you, big sis!"

That night at supper, Dream Magic told his parents about his predicament and wondering if Luster Dawn would ever notice him. "I don't understand what I'm doing wrong! I've been instructed in etiquette and protocols! I'm as much a scholar as you are, Mom. Plus, I'm one of the most powerful magical users in the kingdom! Ugh!"

"Oh, Dream Magic, don't be such a drama pony. Young love is never straightforward to navigate. Even your mother and I had some difficulties when we first met," his father told his son, who didn't look convinced.

"I don't see how. You two saved the Golden Kingdom and got married shortly afterward. How could you possibly have problems?"

"Dream Magic, love takes time just like friendship. It takes time, patience, and understanding. No one said anything was easy, but it is worth it. I, for one, think it'll do Luster Dawn some good to join you and your cousin on your diplomatic tour. I'll even insist she go if she has second thoughts. Who knows, you might end up friends by the end of the tour. I do desire her to understand friendship."

"I hope so, Mom. Well, I've to go work out the details with Flurry Heart. See you in the morning."

Everything works out well for everyone in the end. Thanks to Twilight and Fledge, Breezy and Nimbus worked out their friendship problem and were better for it. Spike was more open to the idea of making his relationship with Ember more of a serious commitment. And the Royal Cousins had a triumphant diplomatic tour, which would only help Twilight assist Luster Dawn in understanding friendship better when she returned and went to Ponyville.

All in all, everything was just perfect in Equestria!

Fledge Dreamwings- Dan Green- famous as Atem and Yugi- doing Atem's voice

Helena- Scarlett Johansson- Black Widow

Prince Dream Magic- Miles Luna- RWBY Jaune

Princess Flurry Heart- Jen Brown- RWBY Pyrrha


End file.
